Happy birthday and will you be my wife?
by Arisa Amori
Summary: Tentang Duo kagamine yang lagi ulang tahun, mau tau kisanya?


Halo minna! Saya bikin fanfict ini spesial untuk kagamine twins! Happy birthday Rin and Len! dan ngomong-ngomong saya author baru disini jadi salam kenal ya semua!

Rin : makasih author

Len : thanks

Rin : aku belum dapet hadian dari Len

Len : ini

*chu*

Rin : *merah padam*

Len : *senyum penuh kemenangan*

ok, abaikan obrolan gj tersebut. Happy reading minna!

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

"hoaaahhh..." akupun meregangkan tanganku dan melihat sekelilingku memastikan apakah ini kamarku atau bukan-kebiasaan-

eh?

aku mengecek sekali lagi pemandangan dikeselilingku "ini.. Bukan kamarku" kataku ketakukan gitu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menariku ke belakang otomatis aku jatuh karena aku masih duduk di kasur "hwuaa!" ucapku, akupun melihat siapa yang menarikku kebelakang "L-Len!?" "yo, pagi rinny" katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumanya itu lho... Keren banget

"rinny masih inget kan kejadian kemarin" tanyanya dengan wajah emm mesum, jangan-jangan aku... "hahaha tenang aku gak ngapain ngapain kamu kok, kalau kau nyuruh sih, aku mau-mau aja" ucapnya dengan wajah pervertnya itu "i-ih! Najis gua sama lo!" aduh.. Kok jadi gue elo sih "najis najis tapi suka kan?" jawabnya 'iya sih', akupun jadi ingat kejadian kemarin

Flashback

26-12-20xx

Hai! Namaku Kagahime Rin umurku 21, yap! Aku kuliah di ITV aku menyukai orang bernama Kagamine Len dan hari ini aku dan sahabat-sahabatku akan menginap villanya!

"hii.. Hari ini dingin sekali ya Rin?" ucap sahabatku yaitu Gumi "gak kok hehehe" balasku. Mau tau karena apa? Karena hari ini aku akan menginap di villanya Len! Pujaan hatiku. Gumi melihatku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti, oh iya! Kita lagi di gerbang sekolah menunggu Len ngambil mobilnya

"nah! Itu dia!" kata Miku sambil menunjuk mobil Len. Kemudian Len turun dari mobilnya mengabsen orang yang ikut ke rumahnya "jadi yang nginep ada... 5 orang yaitu: Rin, Gumi, Miku, Gumiya, dan Bakaito" kaito sepertinya tidak mendengar namanya diucapkan Bakaito. "ayo masuk" aku hendak masuk di jok belakang tapi Len mencegahku "biarkanlah mereka berduaan kamu di depan saja nemenin aku ya?" ucapnya lembut. Wajahku pun memerah dan hanya mengagguk.

Biarin mereka berduaan? Yap! Mereka sudah pacaran kecuali aku dan Len, Miku sama Kaito dan Gumi sama Gumiya sedangkan aku? Hanya berharap semoga jadi pacarnya Len.

"Semuanya siap?" tanya Len memastikan "Siap!" kitapun segera berangkat ke villa di dekat gunung yang lumayan jauh itu,

"wah macet" kata Len, "ah, iya kira kira kita bakalan datangnya sore nih" ucapku, Len memandangku dan terus mendekat "kau... Ah tidak! Lupakan saja" segera Len menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dengan muka yang memerah tetapi tak semerah diriku yang sudah merah bagaikan warnah darah. Untung mereka sudah tidur dengan bersender di pasangan masing-masing 'so so sweet banget sih nih pasangan. Tapi, so sweat sih'

Skip Time di Villa

Akupun merebahkan diriku di kasur yang lumayan empuk itu "haaahh! Enaknya!" kataku lumayan kencang tiba-tiba di pintu terlihat orang "hahaha apakah sebegitu pegalnya?" kata Len sambil membawakan koperku

koperku! Ah! Ya ampun aku lupa membawanya "ah! Ma-maaf! Sungguh! Aku minta maa-" tiba tiba perkataanku dipotong dengan perkataan len yang tanganya juga ada di mulutku"ssshh! Biarin gak apa apa kok" katanya tersenyum

Skip Time

karena semua belum bangun sehabis dari perjalan, dan karena perutku juga suda lapar akhirnya aku memasak saja. Akupun ke kamarnya Len "Len bangun makanan sudah siap" karena belum dijawab akhirnya aku mebuka pintunya dan boo! Tidak ada orang akhirnya aku mengecek ke kamarku dan

dia ada disitu di tempat tidurku, akhirnya aku menghampirinya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya tapi dia tidak bangun bagun juga akupun membalikan tubuhku dan aku dipeluk dari belakang Len mengucapkan sesuatu di telingaku yang membuatku geli "temani aku tidur baru nanti aku akan makan" akupun hanya menurut saja

aku lepas celemeku dan tiduran di sampingnya, len memelukku wajahku masih memerah "hmm... Rinny masak apa hari ini kelihatanya lezat" "aku me-memasak kare" akhirnya Len bangun dari tempat tidur "siapkan saja dulu piringnya aku akan membangunkan ke empat orang yang sedang tidur itu ok?" kemudian Len pergi dari kamarku

DAG DIG DUG 'hatiku senang tak karuan kyaaa!' batinku sambil muter muter dan loncat-loncat "oh iya, piringnya" akupun langsung ke dapur

(~'-')~

"muakanan Ryin muemangk yang twerbaik!" (makanan rin memang yang terbaik) "hahaha kaito, telan dulu baru bicara" memang benar deh nih anak "sumpah lho Rin! Makanan kamu enak banget! Pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik tentunya untuk Len" kata Gumiya dengan senyum iseng. "gu-gumiya! Ssst!"Wajahkupun memerah seketika dengan senyum-senyum malu. Untung Len tidak mendegarnya karena dia sedang mengambil minuman untuk kami.

Len POV

aku sedang di dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk mereka dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar perkatan Gumiya. Akupun tersenyum 'hmm ternyata Rin suka denganku ya? Bagus' batinku. Itu karena aku juga menyukai Rin setelah akhirnya Miku mengenalkanku dengan dia, hmm aku ingat dia saat bertemu denganku wajahnya terlihat memerah

segera aku ke ruang makan untuk mengantarkan minumanya. "ini jus wortel untuk pasangan pencinta wortel" terlihat Gumi dan Gumiya tersenyum kepadaku dan bilang "arigatou" secara bersamaan "ini jus negi untuk sang diva" Miku terlihat tersenyum malu yah maklum dia baru jadi diva "ini jus anggur diatasnya ada ice cream untuk pacarnya sang diva" "thanks" kata kaito aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman "dan ini jus jeruk kesukaan Nona kita yang akan jadi istriku kelak" 'astaga' aku.. Keceplosan kulihat Rin wajahnya memerah. "lu-lupakan itu ayo lanjutkan makanya"

Skip Time

Rin POV

Masih terbayang perkataan Len tentang aku yang jadi istrinya kelak. Aku seeeennnneeeennggg banget! Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu "siapa itu" kataku memastikan "ini aku Len, apakah aku boleh masuk?" itu Len... Tarik napas... Buang... "oke, kau boleh masuk" "Rin, bolehkan aku tidur disini? Aku kesepian" katanya dengan nada sayu, hmm kasian "ok silahkan" diapun tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan Len menutup pintunya

Di tengah tengan tidurku aku mendengar perkataan Len "Aishiteru Rin" kemudian kudengar desahan nafasnya sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Akupun memejamkan mataku dengan perasaan tidak percaya plus senang 'Len mencintaiku?" kemudian akupun memejamkan mataku untuk kembali tidur dengan wajah tersenyum.

End of Flashback

"sudah ingat?" tanyanya "i-iya" akupun langsung memeluknya. Len membalas pelukanku kemudian dia bangun dan mencari sesuatu, "nah! Ini dia" katanya kulihat sebuah kotak, mm kotak cincin? Terlihat Len gayanya seperti akan melamar "nah Rin, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" akupun menutup mukaku tanda tak percaya. Air mata turun dari mataku aku hanya menjawab "iya, aku mau, mau banget" akupun memeluknya

kemudian Len membisikan sesuatu di telingaku "happy birthday Rin, aishiteru" akupun kaget. Oh iya, hari ini ulang tahunku dan ulang tahunya "nnn, Happy birthday too Len and aishiteru mo"

"bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanyanya dengan keraguan "bo-boleh" dia mengecup pelan bibirku aku hanya menutup mata dengan wajah memerah

Akupun membuka kamarku dan kulihat semuanya ada di pintu membawa sebuah kue "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN AND RIN! Selamat berbahagia!" "makasih guys!" kataku "thanks ya!" kata Len juga

The End

Author: Kyaa! Apa yang kutulis ini!?

Rin :*wajah memerah*

Len : *senyum penuh kemenangan kemudian memeluk Rin dari belakang* happy birthday

Rin : happy birthday juga, aishiteru

Author: lupakan dua burung pecinta tersebut dan sekali lagi... Happy birthday kagamine twins! dan maaf bila ada typo atau kesalahan disana.

Review please?

.

.

.

.


End file.
